Alice
Background Alice made her first ever appearance of the fifth PC-98 Touhou Project game Mystic Square as the third stage boss and the Extra stage boss. Afterwards, with her canon completely remodelled, she appeared again as the third stage boss and midboss in the seventh work Perfect Cherry Blossom and as a playable character in Imperishable Night, along with being a playable partner in Subterranean Animism. She was a playable character in Immaterial and Missing Power and''Scarlet Weather Rhapsody'' and was the Final boss of Cirno's scenario in Touhou Hisoutensoku. Additionally, she was a target on Stage 3 of Shoot the Bullet and has made a background appearance in Hopeless Masquerade. Also, due to me having a short memory I do not know the exact date when I started avaterfaging in the HG threads. If I would have to give an estimate I would say somewhere between March and April. Personality Alice is a kind and gentle soul who would rather sit down and, talk instead of fight. She also cannot handle people staring at her nor, lewd actions toward her cause these will cause her to either hide or, light her cheeks up like christmas lights. She is a bit of a cry baby when she does something that would hurt others or, when she is bullied. If she is ever angered then a new personality would surface and, take over her actions and body, making her a completely different person. She loves to drink tea and coffee while eating on some snack. Secretly she enjoys when she has her head rubbed, it seems to always cheer her up when she is in a bad mood. Alter Alice Alter Alice is a completely different personality from her normal personality. The only way this personality will surface is if you manage to anger Alice. In this mode she loses all of her kindness and cuteness only to be replace with bitterness and a cold dead stare. She will not think twice about gutting you alive and, turning your body into a new doll in her wonderland. There are two ways to get her out of this mode. The first way would to try and calm her down and, the second way would be to wait it out cause after a while she will calm down and, return to her normal self. Bets Alice kind of has trouble when it comes to a bet since her luck is the worst. Since she is a kind hearted individual and, saw that someone had their soul taken by Daniel J. D'Arby, she just could not stand by while he had someone's soul. Thus, brought her to have no soul for a long period of time and, caused the MAD SCIENTIST to lose his soul which haunts her when she sleeps. Relationships Since Alice is an kind individual she tries to become friends with everyone that would permit her to be her friend. Currently she's friends with Uni, Hikki, Fujisaki Chihiro, Araragi-kun, Saika, Suika and, THE MAD SCIENTIST. She seems to have a nose when it comes to who likes who but, when it comes to herself she is completely oblivious to the people that may or may not like her. Category:Avatars